Hogwarts Talent Show
by Heart-of-Angels
Summary: Hogwarts has a talent show, and guess who's singing!


**Disclaimer- nothing is mine!!! (I changed some words)**

It was breakfast one morning when the announcement was made. "Students, there will talent contest this Saturday. Anyone entering will have to sing a song about their life, it can be group or solo, it also can be more than 1 song. Sign up in your common room."

8888888888888888888

"Hey Harry are you signing up?" Hermione asked. Everyone knew I could sing and rap.

"Yeah. I need to go talk to someone first. I went to the quuiditch pitch to ask Him something. Everyone also knew how hard my life was. They're going to be blown away!

88888888888888888888

"Next up is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! They will be doing the most songs and the grand finale!" Dumbledore said

Draco came out with black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt with 'Justin Timberlake', his hair had blue streaks and was spiked, and he had on black converse. He walked over to piano and sat down.

Harry came out with blue skinny jeans, a black skin tight shirt with 'My life' in red, his hair was spiked with emerald green streaks, and he had on blue converse. He walked towards the mike. "Hey guys this first song is called Dead and Gone and it's by TI and Justin Timberlake

_(Harry Potter)_

_Ay, lemme kick it to you right quick man  
Not on some gangsta shit man on some real shit  
Anybody who been through the same thing  
I'm sure you feel the same way  
(Draco Malfoy)  
Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone, dead and  
(Harry Potter)  
Ever had one of them days wish you would have stayed home  
Run into a group of Death Eaters who gettin' their hate on  
You walk by, they get wrong, you reply then shit get blown  
Way out of proportion way past discussion  
Just you against them, pick one then rush them  
Figure you get jumped here that's next  
They don't wanna stop there now they bustin'_

Now you gushin', ambulance rushin'  
You to the hospital with a bad concussion  
Plus you hit four times but it hit yo spine  
Paralyzed waist down and ya wheelchair bound  
Never mind that now you lucky to be alive  
Just thinkin' it all started fussin' wit three guys  
Wizards pride in the way but your pride is the way you can fuck  
Around get cursed down any day

People die every day, all over bullshit 

_Right blood, dice games, ordinary magic shit  
could this be cuz of hip-hop music  
or did the ones with the good sense not use it?  
Usually wizards don't know what to do when they back against the wall  
So they just start hexin'  
For red or for blue or for blow I guess  
From Bankhead at the old projects_

No more stress, now I'm straight  
Now I get it, now I take time to think  
Before I make mistakes just for my family stake  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away  
(Draco Malfoy)  
Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone, dead and  
(Harry Potter)  
I ain't neva' been scared, I live through tragic  
Situations could been dead lookin' back at it  
Most of that shit didn't even have to happen  
But you don't think about it when you out there trappin'  
In the apartments hangin', smokin' and rappin'  
Wizards start shit next thing we know we cappin'  
Get locked up then didn't even get mad  
Now I think about that what a life I had

Most of that shit look back just laugh  
Some shit still look back get sad  
Thinkin' my home boy still be around  
Had I not hit the bad guy in the mouth that time  
I won that fight I lost that war  
I could still see my friend walkin' out that door  
Who would of thought I'd never see Cedric no more  
Got enough dead homies I don't want no more

Cuz a Tommy his jump cost me more  
I'd a took that ass whoopin' out for sure  
Now think before I risk my life  
Take them chances to get my stripes  
A guy put his hands on me alright  
Otherwise stand there talk shit all night  
Cuz I hit you and you sue me  
I shoot you get locked up poor me

No more stress now I'm straight  
Now I get it now I take time to think  
Before I make mistake just for my family stake  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away  
(Draco Malfoy)  
Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone

I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride  
That old me's dead and gone but the new me will be alright  
I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride  
That old me's dead and gone but the new me will be alright, 'cause

Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone, dead and

__The whole place was shocked. No one moved for a second until Neville stood up and started clapping. Everyone else followed and soon the whole lace was cheering. "Alright this next song is 'Boulevard of broken dreams' by Green Day." Draco was handed a guitar and a chair. The song started playing,

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Yet again people were shocked. They knew Harry and Draco could sing, but not this good. Everyone was waiting for the next song. "This one is called 'Right Round' by Flo rida and Draco's gonna be singing this one." Draco stepped up to the mike and began,

_[Draco:]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
[Harry:]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

[Draco]  
Hey!  
Hopped out the house with my swagger  
Hop in with yo, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my Cartier out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothin buy clothes  
No stoppin now, my Pirelli's on roll  
I like my jewelry, that's always on gold  
I know the storm is comin  
My pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies that's home  
Then pop in the night cause it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cause we ballin  
It's platinum patrone that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you to drink with all that goody towers

[Draco:]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
Harry:]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
when you go down, when you go down down...

[Both:]  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
she got me throwin my money around  
ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
it's goin down down...  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
she got me throwin my money around  
ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
it's goin down down...

[Draco]  
Hey!  
Shawty must know I'm not playin  
my money love her like a numba one fan  
doesn't look at my mouth, let her talk to my Benz  
My Benjamin Franklins...  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin her dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing  
Keep building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than Cajun  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like damnit I know you  
You wanna show like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your groper cause...

[Draco:]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
[Harry:]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...

[Both:]  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
she got me throwin my money around  
ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
it's goin down down...  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
she got me throwin my money around  
ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
it's goin down down...

[Draco:]  
I'm spendin my money  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin my bank roll.  
But I'm king of the club  
And I'm wearin the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touchin these models  
Watchin they asses go down

Down... [fade to echo]

[PAUSE]

[Draco:]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
[Harry:]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...

[Draco:]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
[Harry:]  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..

If someone were to walk by the Great Hall they would think there was an explosion. The cheers resounded through the place, most had to cover their ears. Draco began speaking, "This last song is called 'Give You Hell' and it's by All American Rejects."

_(Draco)_

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
(Both)  
When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
(Harry)  
Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
(Both)  
When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

_(Draco)  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
(Both)  
When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
(Harry)  
Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well  
(Both)  
When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

The crowd was deafening. The two performers alked of the stage with grins on their faces.

**Finished!!!!!! Well tell me how it was. Hope it was good.**


End file.
